


Nothing has a good ending

by Dragon_Heart



Series: So this is it. [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Character Death, Hurts So Good, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Heart/pseuds/Dragon_Heart
Summary: Saying goodbye is never easy and just coz something is ending doesn't mean its the end.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: So this is it. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058768
Kudos: 4





	Nothing has a good ending

Time was a fickle thing. There was never enough. Especially for a mortals. 

Everyone spends too much time focusing on the bad times and what they done wrong, what they would of done different. When your life flashes through your eyes what do you want to see. I thought I see every bad thing I did. Foucs on the evil I've done, accident or not. 

I've helped so many people and I've done a lot more good than I ever thought possible, especially for someone like me. When I was younger I thought that it was bad to be different like me, to be who I was. Even the kindest of people who were nothing but sweet and tried to make the world a better place alway ending up hurting me. That was fine no one perfect but over the years it does take its toll.

I'm glad though. The life I've had. The people I've helped. I wouldn't have done it any different. 

Why does this hurt so much. Why do people have to let themself's be consumed by pain and anger. 

I shouldn't be surprised its ending like this. I really shouldn't have expected a different ending to my story. This how my people die, how there stories end. In pain and fear.

Shadowhunter ever since I knew what was have been a threat. They kill what they think the should hate. Although not him. Never him. 

I always thought that he would be different. That I wouldn't forget get him. But I was wrong. The day I could remember what his voice sounded like the comfort it bought, when I couldn't describe every little detail about him was the day I broke. 

How could i forget something as important as that. How could i forget him? I only really remembered the love i have for him, I coukd never forget that. 

That was eternal, that was forever. I never really loved that strongly after him or as deeply. I stayed strong for max through, he needed it, he need me.

Maybe I'll see him again. Maybe I'll be with him again. The day I lost him was the day I lost a part of myself. Maybe I'll be whole again. That would be nice. 

The pain was subding now. I'm ready I've lived a long life and see things some people can only dream of.

Wow those eyes, there the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. 

"Hi"

"Hi there"

Who was this, this beautiful man. Was he love?

"Would you take my hand I'd like to touch you again"

"Again"

"Yeah, I got some people who would like to see you"

"Ok"

"Ok, there no need to be in pain ever again we finally have forever."


End file.
